xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinkirō Uchiha
Lord Shinkirō Uchiha (b. May 4, 1802) is an immortal mutant, a witch and the Mentor for the Assassin Order. He is the founder of the Uchiha clan, and the younger brother of the legendary Assassin, Julian Grey. He is also a half-blood wizard, and began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1813 and was sorted into Gryffindor House. He has proven to be a vastly talented and powerful young wizard, and is particularly talented at ?. Shinkirō's dedication to the Assassin Order allowed him to assume the role of Mentor of the entire Order, and he oversees the activities of Assassin cells spread around throughout the world. Such is Shinkirō's devotion to remaining undetected that at some point he acquired an almost mythic reputation, and many of his fellow Assassins did not believe he truly existed. Shinkirō is a member of the Grey family and the Uchiha clan. 'History' Early Years Shinkirō Uchiha was born on May 4, 1802 in England. He is the youngest son of Indra Ōtsutsuki and the Lady Grey, and has three older siblings, Julian, Sophia and Josephina. He is of British, Japanese and French heritage. Shinkirō was born as Sidney Grey, however, his father was adamant about having at least one child who would have a Japanese name, as well as carry on his legacy and bloodline in the shinobi world. And so, he was given the name Shinkirō, although at times he still used his former name as an alias, either during formal events or undercover Assassins missions. During his early years, Shinkirō lived a life of luxury amidst the members of the English noble class. Becoming an Assassin Hogwarts In the summer of 1813, Shinkirō received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Shinkirō eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1813, learning all the set spell books by heart and even managing to perform "a few spells" successfully. Shinkirō was eventually sorted into Gryffindor house. Search for the Pieces of Eden Family Retreat from the world Return American Civil War World War I World War II : "This world, to me, is of no concern anymore..." :: −'Shinkirō's words after Julian's death' At the battle's climax, the Assassins realised they were being overrun by Templars, to the point where they felt they were going to lose the battle, as well as the Piece of Eden. Knowing that if the Templars would have possession of the powerful artifact, they would gain a considerable advantage to the Assassins, Julian understood he had to strike them hard and fast. In a desperate act to defeat the Templars, Julian released all of his remaining energy for his final attack in the shape of a Phoenix raptor, to wipe out every single enemies in his vicinity. Shinkirō could only stand by as the attack caused a great flash, lasting several seconds, until verything reverted back to normal. Julian's attack succeeded in killing all of the Templars in the vicinity, however, at the cost of his own life. After the death of his older brother, Shinkirō fell into a severe state of depression, and his determination and idealism were shattered. He no longer cared about the world or the Assassin Order, all of them being worthless parts of a miserable world that had allowed Julian to die. Becoming Mentor of the Assassin Order Meeting Zacha Summers Rebuilding the Assassin Order 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Telekinetic abilities enables him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, and generate concussive force or protective shields. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' He can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Illusion Casting: Shinkirō has the ability to cast powerful illusions. He has the ability to control the five senses to the point where he can make his target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be an enemy's. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to establish eye contact with his target. After doing this just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. His illusions are long lasting, as Shinkirō's mastered hypnosis has been shown to last for at least a century. Because his powers works when one establish eye contact, those who cannot see are consequently immune to the hypnosis. The complete hypnosis is absolutely flawless; even if the target is aware of being under the hypnosis, they cannot resist its influence. His hypnotic abilities make it a highly useful tool in combat, for Shinkirō can create simple or complex illusions to deceive his opponents. For example, by creating a decoy of himself, or other illusions to distract his opponents, Shinkirō can hide his own movements and attack with impunity. His opponent will remain focused on the illusion until it is too late to react. While the illusions he creates are quite powerful, those with considerable power and skill themselves may be able to note slight differences in the illusions compared to the real thing, even if they are not able to determine what exactly is different. Immortality: Like his brother and the rest of the Assassins, Shinkirō is is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. He still vulnerable to physical damage, but has over the years strengthened his durability. Abilities as an Assassin Shinkirō is both a highly skilled Assassin and an adept Mentor. He learned and developed a vast array of skills, such as picking pockets, blending into crowds, armed and unarmed combat, alternative or multiple weapon attacks, stealth and public assassination techniques, freerunning and long-range combat. He is also able to use a variety of weapons, including a Hidden Blade, a gunbai, a sword, throwing knives and many more. Powers as a Wizard Shinkirō is proven to be a wizard of extraordinary skill and talent. Even prior to beginning his education at Hogwarts, he practiced some simple spells, which all worked. Magical Mastery: At Hogwarts, Shinkirō was usually the first to master any spell, and was capable of using spells beyond his educational level. He earned eleven O.W.L.s: eleven "Outstandings". Nonverbal Magic: Shinkirō became highly skilled at nonverbal magic quite early, being the first to succeed at it in his Defence against the Dark Arts class and quickly becoming "so good at non-verbal incantations that he did not need to say the words aloud" for a wide variety of spells. Duelling Skill: Shinkirō was said to have had remarkable duelling skills for his age. He has very fast reflexes when it comes to wandwork; for instance, he drew his wand and placed a Shield Charm between two quarrelling wizards before either of them could even draw their wand. Shinkirō is also able to magically manipulate objects around him to incapacitate or evade others. His duelling style is quick, flexible, and unpredictable, mixing non-combat spells along with more conventional combative spells to overcome his opponents. Charms Expert: One of Shinkirō's favourite subjects was Charms, in which he achieved an "Outstanding" O.W.L.. Skilled Potioneer: He achieved an "Outstanding" on his Potions O.W.L. and is able to identify potions and their effects quickly after having only read about them. Transfiguration Adept: Shinkirō seemed to be talented at Transfiguration and earned an "Outstanding" in his O.W.L. in the subject. Shinkirō was quite skilful at conjuration, an advanced type of transfiguration. Apparition: Shinkirō passed his Apparition test on the first attempt. Powers as a Witch Abilities as a Ninja Shinkirō is recognised as one of the most powerful member of the Uchiha clan and one of the most gifted shinobi in history. Even as a child he was regarded as a prodigy even in his legendary grandfather's own perspective. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Shinkirō is highly skilled in elemental ninjutsu, being one of the few people capable of wielding all five basic nature transformations, a feat thought impossible for normal shinobi. Shinkirō's preferred element is the Fire Release, the traditional element of the Uchiha clan. His arsenal includes the clan's giant fireballs, the intensity of which is enough to bother mutants with fire immunity. Bukijutsu: Like many Uchiha, he specializes and is very advanced with shurikenjutsu. Even in his early childhood, Shinkirō could perfectly hit an intricate set of twelve targets, three of which were hidden in blind-spots, by accurately deflecting his projectiles off another one to redirect all projectiles' path in mid-air.He is as equally comfortable with kunai, able to use kunai to spar with opponents wielding swords. 'Chakra' Shinkirō is noted to have been born with very powerful chakra, even by Uchiha standards. Early on, Shinkirō discovered that he also had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Genjutsu' 'Taijutsu' Although he primarily relies on his ninjutsu, Shinkirō is very skilled with taijutsu as well. During his multiple confrontations with the Templars, he easily tore through hundreds of opponents, disarming many and dodging attacks from multiple directions. Offensively he can strike with precision before his opponent has a chance to react and overpower individuals twice his size. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: Shinkirō managed to master the Sharingan at a young age — a feat which he received significant praise for. Using it, he gains access to the dōjutsu's generic abilities such as seeing chakra, predicting movements, and placing a victim under paralysing genjutsu with just a single glance, leading those who had faced him to advise others to not look directly at his eyes whilst confronting him. Shinkirō is able to use these abilities in conjunction with his primed taijutsu and kenjutsu skills in battle to deadly effects, leaving his opponents with very little time to react or means of defence. Mangekyō Sharingan: At some point in his life, Shinkirō awakened Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, he is able to use Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu and Susano'o. With his left eye, Shinkirō can use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that traps opponents' minds in an illusory world, altering their perception of time to make seconds of torture seem like days. With his right eye, he can use Amaterasu, igniting whatever he looks at with black flames that will burn anything, including fire itself. His experience with Susanoo allows him to fully "stabilise" it into its Complete Body form, causing it to resemble a tengu with outer armour that is nearly impenetrable. Thanks to his mutant genes, Shinkirō's vision does not get detoriated, although it still causes bodily wear and great strain whenever using his dōjutsu. Rinnegan: After many years of training, Shinkirō's Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan. He is able to switch back and forth between his Rinnegan and Mangekyō Sharingan. With the Rinnegan, Shinkirō can use all of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique: the gravitational powers of the Deva Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; the limitless absorptive potential of the Preta Path; the control over others' souls with the Human Path; the different options of mechanisation in the Asura Path; access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. 'Other Skills' 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Shinkirō Uchiha is one of the most intelligent beings of his time. It is also one of his biggest assets in battle. Indomitable Will: Having lived for over two centuries, and having been an Assassin for his entire life, Shinkirō possesses a tremendous strength of will, never giving up and often emerging from defeat even stronger. Master Strategist and Tactician: Shinkirō's many years of experience on the battlefield had honed his strategic ingenuity. When entering a fight, he can quickly devise a number of approaches so that, should one approach prove ineffective, he could switch to another immediately. The more time he spends against a particular opponent, the less need he has for these backup tactics, as he eventually can both predict what they will do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses for him to exploit. In addition to his sheer adaptability, Shinkirō is simply knowledgeable of a large variety of individuals and abilities, allowing him to identify powers and jutsu as soon as they are used and react with the most appropriate counter to them. His strategic talents seems to have been passed on to his descendant Madara Uchiha. Master Martial Artist: Due to his training as an Assassin and shinobi, Shinkirō has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. He developed many techniques which were passed down to both the Assassin Order and the Leaf Village. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Shinkirō is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Latin, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic and Russian. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. His most known weapon is his gunbai. Among the other known are swords, katanas, knives, and shuriken. This is all thanks to his assassin training; which also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Expert Hacker: Shinkirō has shown to have an advanced aptitude for hacking, even being able to manipulate cars, cell phones, and basically any machinery within his surroundings. Master Assassin: Strength level Class (?): Weaknesses Depression (formerly): After the death of his brother in 1942, Shinkirō fell into a severe state of depression. His determination and idealism were shattered. He no longer cared about the world or the Assassin Order, all of them being worthless parts of a miserable world that had allowed Julian to die. 'Appearance' Shinkiro_Uchiha4.jpg Shinkiro_Uchiha.jpg Shinkiro_Uchiha3.jpg Shinkirō is a very handsome, tall young man with blue eyes, dark brown hair and a tanned complexion. Despite being two centuries old, his advanced longevity makes him appear to be in his early twenties. His body is toned, muscular and slim - feint scars also cover his body. *'Hair:' Shinkirō has short dark brown hair usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally has some facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' Shinkirō wears the Assassin ring on his left ringfinger. *'Tattoos:' *'Assassin Outfit:' 'Personality' In his early life, Shinkirō was witty and charismatic but also no-nonsense, which fed into his sharp sense of humor, falling back on it whenever he felt emotionally vulnerable. He was brash in nature, rushing into action over reason, which often led him into trouble along with his older brother Julian during their childhood. Due to the fact that he was well-educated, Shinkirō often quoted classical books. After he joined the Assassin Order, Shinkirō began to mature and take his life more seriously. As he became more serious, his personality began to quickly change. He was much more mature, and able to focus on the task at hand. However, as a result of this, he wasn't as witty or brash as he once was. Following Julian's death, Shinkirō suffered from severe depression and sorrow, causing him to become cynical in nature. This ultimately led to his abandonment of the Assassin Order, and unwillingness to involve himself in saving the world from the Templar Order, while also discouraging his family from doing so. However, after witnessing the darkness that followed with the empowerement of the Templars, he eventually came to terms with his past, and regained his resolve to be an assassin. By the time he became the Mentor of The Assassin Order, Shinkirō had become extremely wise and analytical. He was able to understand that an idea, if pushed too far, would be self detrimental to the person and those around him. 'Equipment' Weapons Sword: Hidden Blade: Wand: Shinkirō purchased a 11½" cherry (sakura) wood wand with a dragon heartstring core in 1813. 'Transportations' 'Notes' *His astrological sign is Taurus, and he was born in the Year of the Dog. *Shinkirō is the last surviving member of the original members of the English Assassins, and is one of four survivors overall. Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Japanese Category:Widowed Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1602 Category:Healers Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Immortal Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Illusion Casting Category:Fire Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Shinobis Category:Taurus (sign) Category:Earth Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Nobility Category:Yin Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Yin-Yang Release users Category:Gryffindors Category:New York Assassins Category:British Assassins Category:English Category:British-American Assassins